Solve the equation. $ 19 + n = 30$ $n=$
Explanation: Subtract $19$ from both sides: 19 − 19 + n n = = 30 − 19 30 − 19 \begin{eqnarray} \\ 19& + &n &= &30 \\ \\ {-19}& & & &{-19} \\\\ & &n &= &30 {- 19}\end{eqnarray} Simplifying, we get: $ n = 11$